1. Field
The present inventions relate generally to dispensers for that may, for example, be used to dispense tape and other dispensable objects that are stored in roll form.
2. Related Art
A variety of dispensable objects (or “rolled objects”) are stored in roll form and cut to length as they are consumed. Such objects include tape, such as painter's tape, masking tape, adhesive tape, and packaging tape, as well as non-adhesive objects such as ribbon and barrier (or “police”) tape. The objects are typically rolled around a core, such as a cardboard core, to form a “roll.” The rolls of tape, ribbon and the like are available in a variety of widths and, in many instances, a user's project will require a number of different widths. Painters, for example, frequently require painter's tape of different widths and colors and it is difficult for the user to hold, and dispense from, multiple rolls simultaneously.